


When the Light Leaves

by elitejace452



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Hurt Peter Parker, Major Character Injury, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitejace452/pseuds/elitejace452
Summary: Happy and Peter head out for family dinner at the cabin, but a simple mistake leaves Peter clinging to life.  Will help get there in time?
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	When the Light Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is un-betaed and something i wrote in a few hours since i couldn't sleep. warning, it's another death fic. i tend to write really sad when i'm struggling with my mental health. i hope that everyone else is doing okay. 
> 
> this is set post-endgame and is canon compliant.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: graphic descriptions of injuries, description of dying, car accident description

“Pete, if you don’t get in the car right now, we are going to be late and Pepper will kill us both.” Happy’s voice was slightly frazzled as he tapped his watch, looking at the seconds tick by. It also showed his heartbeat was starting to increase. Pepper had started up a tradition of having Happy, Peter, and May over for dinner with her and Morgan once a week. She called it their family dinner, and no one argued the name. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Peter’s voice rang out from his bedroom. He came skidding around the corner, a silly grin on his face. Happy tried to hide his smile at the choice of shirt that Peter had picked out. Morgan had drawn a picture for Peter, and he had had it blown up and put on a shirt. Morgan was going to lose it when she saw her big brother in it. 

“It’s your funeral.” Happy grumbled, with no real anger in his voice as they headed down to the car. Peter had squirmed his way into Happy's heart and while he would never come out and say it, he loved Peter. He loved the voicemails Peter left him after his patrols, their silly banter, and Peter’s goofy, happy-go-lucky personality, despite all of the tragedy he had been through. 

“Pepper loves me too much.” Peter laughed as he climbed into the passenger seat besides happy. He knew that it irritated Happy for him to not sit in the back and he ignored the scorned look Happy gave him as he turned the car on. He loved being at the cabin. It was like his second home. 

“Whatever.” Happy rolled his eyes dramatically as he turned the car on. May was meeting them there since her work was closer to the cabin than their apartment. “How was school?” He asked once he was pulling away from the curb. 

“Good. You know, we started the year over so we’re still in the stuff we had already learned and it’s pretty easy.” Peter chatted as he looked out the window at the NYC skyline. He had never thought he’d get to see it again with what happened, and he had vowed to never take it for granted again. 

“How’s Spidermanning?” Happy asked as he glanced over his shoulder before he switched lanes. They would head to the interstate and take it straight out of town. Pepper had a seafood menu planned and Happy was starving, since he hadn’t eaten all day to prepare. 

“Lots of petty crimes now that there are so many people here.” Peter shifted his eyes down. He hated knowing that there were so many people hurting because of the overpopulation issues, but that didn’t make crime legal. Happy nodded that he was listening as merged on the interstate. He pulled them into the middle lane. Traffic wasn’t bad and the miles started to fly by, they weren’t even going to be late at this pace.

It happened in less than an instant, the tractor trailer missed the car in his blind spot, trying to merge lanes, and then they were flying in the air. The horrible screech of metal drowned out Happy and Peter’s screams as the car did a full flip in the air before smashing back onto the road. The car rolled twice before coming to a stop with Peter’s side down towards the ground. 

“Shit!” Happy swore as he blinked the blood out of his face. Between the glass flying around and his head meeting the steering wheel, there were several large gashes on his face. He took a quick inventory of his body. His leg was pinned and definitely broken. His whole body felt like a big bruise. He brought a shaking hand up to touch his face and winced before realization hit him. “Peter!” He turned his head the best that he could and had to stop himself from vomiting as he laid eyes on Peter. 

“Hap.” Peter sounded confused as he blinked hard, trying to focus on Happy’s face. Peter felt overwhelming pain, everywhere. He couldn’t get a breath in and it was like broken glass was circulating through his entire body. It felt like he was on fire from the pain. What happened? Why did everything hurt so much? 

“Don’t move, buddy. It’s okay.” Happy reached out a shaking hand towards Peter’s face but stopped, unsure of where to touch. There was a giant shard of metal from the door slicing through Peter’s upper chest on the right side. Peter’s right arm was bent in two different angles and there were cuts covering his face too. 

“Ha’y?” Peter’s voice was slurred as his brow furrowed in confusion over what had happened. He coughed and the pain exploded in his chest. He attempted to look down but Happy put his fingers under Peter’s chin to prevent him from looking. Peter didn’t need to know how bad it was. Happy had to take a deep breath to steady himself when he watched Peter cough and gag before blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Happy tried for a soothing tone but it came out strangled. The blood meant that the metal was probably through Peter’s lung and if they didn’t get help soon, Happy didn’t even finish the thought. Peter was strong. He was Spiderman. Spiderman was strong. Peter Parker was strong. 

“My, my chest.” Peter stuttered out as his head lolled towards one side, too exhausted to hold it up anymore. His face was paler than normal under the blood and he was starting to gasp for air. His nose looked broken and there was a small trail of blood running from his left nostril. He let his eyes roll back for a minute but Happy tapped his cheek to bring him back. 

“Hey buddy, no sleeping.” Happy sobbed as he realized just how serious this situation was. Peter was strong but even with his advanced healing, a lung injury with the other injuries could be too much for his body. 

“Hey, are you guys okay?” A frantic face came peering through the broken windshield on Happy’s level. It was a middle-aged man wearing a hat with a frazzled look on his face. He had on a mechanics shirt with his name on it, Xavier. 

“No! He needs help!” Happy gestured towards Peter and watched the Xavier face twist in horror as he took in Peter’s condition. Peter shifted his eyes up towards Xavier like he was just noticing he was there. Xavier tried to wipe the horror off of his face so he didn’t frighten the kid. 

“We’ve already called the paramedics. They’ll be here soon.” Xavier said in the calmest voice he could muster. He could tell the boy didn’t have long. The car looked like it had been put into the compactor. He glanced over his shoulder and could see people talking to the other driver, who was on the ground, rocking himself back and forth. He kept mumbling that he didn’t see the car. 

“Here that? They’ll be here soon.” Happy echoed as he turned back to look at Peter. In the minute he had taken his eyes off of Peter, more blood had trailed out of Peter’s mouth and his eyes had started to gloss over. 

“Hurts.” The word came out on a sigh as Peter’s breaths started to shift from gasps to wet sounding wheezes. He coughed weakly. Blood splattered over his face. Happy could hear how hard Peter was struggling to bring in any air and it sent a chill through Happy. 

“I know. They’re going to come and cut you out. They’ll give you the good stuff and you’ll feel better.” Happy knew he was rambling, but he was trying to keep Peter calm, or maybe he was trying to keep himself calm. Peter gave him a lazy nod. His head fell back as he choked on a mouthful of blood. Peter’s eyes widened in panic when he was too weak to pull his head back up and the blood started falling back down his throat, cutting off his windpipe. Happy let out a squeak of panic as he cupped the back of Peter’s head to bring it forward again. The blood dribbled out, covering Peter’s lower lip, but his breathing didn’t improve. 

“They coming?” Peter’s words were garbled, and it took Happy a minute to understand what Peter had said. His eyes were starting to dull and Happy just tapped Peter’s face to bring him back to him. 

“Yea, they’re coming.” Happy was keeping his voice low as Peter gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. Happy felt the panic rising in him that the paramedics weren’t going to get here in time. He thought, they weren’t going to get Peter out in time, before he shoved that thought down. The blood that had been leaking out from around the metal had formed a puddle that was continuing to expand around Peter. 

“’Kay.” Peter whispered as he shuddered before his gaze drifted over Happy’s shoulder. “Hi M’sr St’k.” A haunting smile glanced over his face. His body was starting to sag more, unable to support himself. Was he dying? He didn't want to die yet. He hadn't even gotten a chance to graduate high school or go to prom. 

“No, I’m Happy.” Happy felt a pang in his heart. Peter and Tony were finally getting close when the catastrophe happened on Titan, then right after that they got everyone back, Tony had passed. Tony had gushed about the kid behind his back to Happy. Tony would spend countless hours in his lab, trying to improve Peter’s suit, which was the best way he knew to show his love. He listened to all of the voicemails. 

“M’sr St’ks beh’d y’u.” Peter’s words were coming out slurred as he managed to raise a shaking hand, pointing his finger, before his hand dropped down again. 

“No, buddy. It’s just me.” Happy rubbed his hand against Peter’s cheek, trying to give him any comfort he could. His ears perked up when he realized he could hear sirens in the distance. “You hear that? They’re coming!” 

“He’s ‘ere.” Peter smiled again as his eyes continued to dim. Mr. Stark was clearly standing right behind Happy’s shoulder, smiling at him and giving him encouragement. He was telling Peter how amazing he was doing and how strong that he was. His goatee was in pristine shape and he had a glow to him. 

“Okay, okay.” Happy didn’t want to argue with Peter. If Peter was imagining Tony and it brought him some relief, it was fine by him. The sirens were growing louder, they’d hopefully be there any second. They would have the equipment to help Peter until they got him out of the car and to the hospital. 

“Hur’s s’ b’d.” Peter’s lower lip trembled as a tear slipped out. Happy wiped the tear away, smearing the blood on Peter’s face. He couldn’t stand to see the kid crying, especially from the pain. Peter's chest was heaving with the effort to get anything into his starving body. 

“I’m sorry. It’s going to be okay.” Happy wished there was something he could do. He’d take the pain away from Peter in a heartbeat. He felt so bad that his side of the car had gotten off easier. It was his job as the driver to make sure that the others were safe. 

“M’sr St’ks s’ys it’ll b’ ‘kay.” Peter’s head lolled to the other side as his eyes fluttered closed before he forced them open again. Happy could see just how distant Peter’s gaze had gone. He couldn't begin to imagine how much pain Peter must be in right now. 

“It’s going to be okay, Pete.” Happy reaffirmed before realization hit him like a second impact from the truck. Peter was in the process of crossing. He was dying and he was seeing Tony to help him feel less panic and pain. “Oh, Peter. Help is almost here. You just gotta, please God, hang on.” 

“’Kay.” Peter mumbled out as more blood bubbled out over his mouth. Happy could see how Peter’s chest was heaving with the effort and he knew the lung had collapsed. He couldn’t imagine a more painful way to die, choking on your own blood. 

“Oh buddy.” Happy let his eyes close for a minute while he steadied himself. “You better take good care of him, Tony. I’ll find a way to beat your ass if you don’t.” He spoke the words to the car, not knowing what else to do. A wave of calm rushed over him. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before and he wasn't sure what he believed in, but he knew that Tony was there with them, for Peter's sake. 

“May. Morgan. Pepper.” Peter forced the words out between wheezes as his eyelids drooped further. He wanted them to know how much he loved them, because he wasn’t going to get to tell them again. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this one. 

“They know, Peter. They know.” Happy kept his finger stroking Peter’s cheek, trying to give him whatever comfort he could in these final moments. Peter gave him a crooked smile as his breaths came in, even slower. It kept his brain foggy, not getting enough air. 

“L’ve y’u.” Peter leveled his gaze with Happy. He wanted Happy to know. He wished that he could talk to everyone and let them know, but he knew there wasn’t going to be enough time. He never imagined living to be an old man since he was a superhero, but this isn’t the way he thought he’d be dying. Tony was telling him how brave he was. He was telling him how strong he was and that it was okay to let go. He was telling him just how proud he was of him and that they were going to have endless lab days, every day, from now on. Peter wasn’t sure he deserved that as he lay here in a pool of his own blood, whimpering and choking. It hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced in his life. His body was failing him. 

“I love you too, buddy.” Happy indulged Peter. He did love the kid. He never thought he’d be admitting it while Peter was dying in front of him. He figured he could continue to show his love for Peter through things like never letting him walk anywhere again or being there for him to vent to after a hard day. Peter let his eyes flutter close as a wave of pain rushed over him. He managed to open them one last time so he could see Happy again. It hurt so much. He wanted the pain to end. He couldn’t breathe. There was no getting air into his lungs. "It's going to be okay." 

“Tim’ t’ go.” Peter managed to get out. Mr. Stark was telling him that it was almost over. That the pain would be gone in just a few seconds. Mr. Stark was still telling him just how proud he was of him and how good he was doing. Peter didn't feel like he was doing a good job but Mr. Stark said he was doing great. 

“Okay, buddy.” Happy’s voice was barely a whisper. “You’re in good hands.” He knew help wasn’t coming in time. Peter was too gravely injured. Another harsh cough brought up more blood before Peter was gurgling in front of him with panic in his eyes. Happy knew his other lung had collapsed and the best thing for him at this point was to let go. “I’m so proud of you always, Peter. You did so good.” Happy didn’t know what else to say. Happy refused to look away and make Peter be any more alone in this moment. Peter managed to get one corner of his lip turned up in a smile at the praise before his mouth fell slack. Peter's eyes drifted away from Happy's as the rest of the brightness started to seep out of them. He watched the light dim and then leave Peter’s eyes. He knew the second it was over, when the dullness had settled into Peter's eyes and his gurgling gasps for air stopped. He imagined that Tony had yanked Peter out of his broken body, into a huge hug, giving him all the comfort he needed. Peter didn't hurt anymore. Tony would sling an arm over Peter's shoulder as they walked to their next destination together. He was grateful that Peter didn't have to do this alone. 

“Sir!” A female voice broke through Happy’s focus and he looked at the paramedic who had gotten there a few minutes too late. “Are you okay?” Another paramedic came sliding in, pressing two fingers to Peter’s neck before shaking his head mournfully. Happy already knew Peter was gone, but it didn’t make it any easier and he let out a guttural scream of anguish and pain before finally succumbing to the blackness himself.


End file.
